Color Change
by Aysinia
Summary: Someone plays a prank on our favorite cat...one shot. Kyo-centric. Rated T for cursing...


**Fruits Basket**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket! Just ask the person who does, she'll tell you!

**Aysinia: **He he ha! My aunt was trying to draw pictures of Kyo in his cat form and send them to me via email. Well it didn't turn out so well. It changed his coloring…and man did I get inspired! Well I hope you enjoy this story and the hilarity that will hopefully ensue!

**Color Change**

Kyo yawns as he wakes up from a peaceful night's rest. He vaguely wonders why his alarm clock hasn't gone off yet and looks over at the small piece of technology on his nightstand which reads _four thirty_?! Damn, he was up earlier then usually and that's saying something. Kyo treasures his sleep. _Really _treasures his sleep. He is now grumbling and mentally cursing at himself for being up so early. Now _why_ is he up so early again?

"Might as well get up…" Kyo mutters to himself as he drags himself off of the rather comfy bed. He _really _doesn't want to get up right now. He sighs as he sets his feet on the floor and slowly stands. He's so sleepy that he doesn't even complain about the floor being cold like he usually does. Man, he must be really, really tired. He drags his feet across the floor as he walks slowly to his door so he could go wash his face in the bathroom. Unfortunately being half asleep, Kyo ran _into _the door instead of going _through _the frame.

"Ouch…damn door…" Kyo growls as he scratches his nose. He opens the door and lazily walks to the bathroom; as always it's the third door on the right from the top of the stairs. He opens that door this time before he runs into it and enters locking the door behind him.

He smacks his lips and turns the light on. He looks in the mirror blinking a few times to adjust to the light before getting the shock of his life. Instead of seeing his usual mop of bright orange hair, he sees red… he has red hair the same red as his crimson eyes.

Kyo blinks several times in shock as he stares at the mirror. He finally registers what he is seeing, "Red…red…I have red hair… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Kyo yells out in shock waking up Yuki and Tohru. Shigure was already up…him and his weird author's schedule…Kyo gasps as he hears footsteps getting closer. What was he gonna do?!

"Kyo, Kyo, is everything all right?" Kyo jerks his head towards the door as he hears Tohru's voice on the other side? What would she say? Would she like it? What happens if she doesn't like it? What was he gonna do then? Aw man!

"Isn't it too early to be yelling you stupid cat?" Kyo growls lowly as he hears Yuki's voice as well. That damn rat…if he sees this, he'd never hear the end of it. What if he could lock himself in the bathroom for the rest of his life? No, that would be stupid even by his standards!

"I'm fine." Kyo replies softly as he pants heavily trying to control himself. Wait a minute…if his hair was red…then what about his cat form? Was it red too? Aw man and orange was Kyo's favorite color! Now why did the gods have to go messing with it?! "I'll be out in a second!" Might as well get it over it.

Kyo breathes slowly preparing himself for the teases and taunts that would come his way especially from Yuki. He unlocks the door and walks out bracing himself and…

Nothing. Absolutely nothing…

"So you dyed your hair did you?" Yuki asks as he looks up at the boy's hair, "Now why did you choose red ya stupid cat?"

"Shut up ya damn rat! I did nothing!" Kyo spat out in defense as he turns to Tohru waiting for her approval, "Well…?!"

"I like it." Tohru replies as she smiles; Kyo lets out a huge sigh of relief on the inside though on the outside, his face was tangled between confusion, despair, and anger. Tohru then reaches up and whispers in his ear, "You do know that's food dye right? It'll wash out…" She giggles as she sees Kyo's expression of utter shock and confusion; it all mixes together into one rather funny facial expression.

"WHAT?" Kyo yells as he hears this unexpected piece of news, "WHO THE HELL PUT FOOD DYE IN MY HAIR WHEN I WAS SLEEPING?" Just at that moment Shigure came walking up the stairs.

"What's going on up here?" He asks as he sees Kyo glare at him. He looks back at the boy with confusion on his face. He has to hold in his laughter. Kyo notices this too and quickly puts two and two together.

"IT WAS YOU!" Kyo yells as he walks towards Shigure with a murderous look in his eyes, "You put food dye in my hair?!" He growls as Shigure begins to back up as if his ready to run.

"Now Kyo—"

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU DAMN MORON!" Kyo yells as he runs full speed at Shigure who turns tail and runs as fast as he could. The two men run down the stairs and fly out the front door.

"Well, that was interesting…" Yuki states as he calmly walks to the window where he could watch this rather entertaining moment unfold. Tohru was right behind him with a look of amusement on her face.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…!" Kyo yells as the two men run all across the Sohma's property.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Aysinia:** And that my friends, it how Kyo got his red hair… ;)


End file.
